New Year's Eve
by coriswriting
Summary: Finchel Drabble:  Finn and Rachel seek to ring in the new year in a memorable way.


Rachel was standing beside Mercedes and Kurt watching Blaine perform his third drunken Madonna cover when she felt Finn's hands slip around her waist.

"Come on, Rach," he whispered, resting his chin on her head and squeezing her tightly, "let's get out of here."

"But it'll be midnight soon, Finn," she frowned, turning into his body to look up at him, "shouldn't we ring in the new year with our friends?"

"But I thought it could be just you and me," he pouted, nuzzling his cheek against her soft brown hair.

Rachel glanced around the room at their friends, most of them pretty well buzzed and falling all over each other.

"Well," Rachel smiled, "I don't think anyone will notice that we're gone."

Finn grinned, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her out the front door to where his truck was parked outside.

"Don't think we don't know what you're up to!" called Mercedes, giggling uncontrollably.

"Yeah, Finn!" called Puck and Sam crassly.

"Are they right?" Rachel asked, her arms clasped around Finn's neck, "if so, I'm going to be too embarrassed to go back to the party."

"Aw, give me a little credit, babe," Finn laughed, "I think I've shown myself to be a little more romantic than that, don't you?"

"Of course," she said adoringly as he opened the passenger side door and carefully put her down.

"Wait-" she said suddenly as she climbed into the truck, his hand on the small of her back, "you didn't have anything to drink, right?"

"Again, babe," he smirked, "a little more credit, please?"

"Okay, okay, just making sure," she relented.

He started up the truck and backed out of the driveway, one hand on the wheel, one hand casually draped across her knee.

"So where are we going?" she asked excitedly as they drove. The tall pine trees that lined the streets of Blaine's neighborhood were dusted with new-fallen snow, making the winter night look magical.

"I noticed this sign for a nature trail when we were driving up here," he began, "and I thought it might just be the perfect place to celebrate the new year together."

"Um, Finn," Rachel said, concerned, "there's about a foot and a half of snow on the ground."

"Don't worry, Rach," he assured her, rubbing her thigh, "I've got your boots in here from when you left them at my house the other day. I won't let you freeze."

After a few moments, Finn pulled the car into the clearing where the trail began.

"Here we are," he said in a giddy tone, pulling on his winter hat and handing Rachel her boots, "you warm enough, baby? Wait, here, put these on."

He reached into the backseat and handed her a pair of his sweatpants.

"What on _earth_?" Rachel giggled, "you want me to put on your giant pants?"

"Just put them on over your skirt," Finn laughed, "I don't want you to get all wet and frozen."

"Finn Hudson, what is going on here?" Rachel demanded.

Grinning slyly, Finn gestured toward the snow-covered hill beside where they stood. He then pulled a plastic sled out of the bed of his pickup.

Rachel's eyes widened as she doubled over with laughter.

"You're crazy!" she squealed, but glancing at the hill, even she had to admit it was perfect for sledding. Not too steep, but just enough to be a little bit scary and thrilling.

"Crazy about _you_," he said, taking her face in his hands and kissing her, still grinning like mad, "even in these pants."

"It's so beautiful here," Rachel breathed, glancing around. The trees and hills were blanketed in white, giving off a luminous glow in the moonlight. The sky was clear and velvety black, every star seemingly visible in the icy night.

"I think I see my "Finn Hudson" star shining up there," she mused, wrapping her arms around him.

"Mmmm, I love you," he said dreamily, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her neck, just below her ear lobe. His lips began to wander toward her ear before Rachel began to laugh.

"Whoa, whoa, Hudson," she giggled, "aren't we supposed to be sledding or something?"

"Right, right," he reminded himself, shaking himself back to reality. He grabbed a large flashlight from his glove compartment and shined it on his watch.

"Two minutes to midnight," he announced. He turned to Rachel, placing his hands on her waist.

"Rachel," he said sweetly, "I just want to tell you that no matter what this year brings, I love you, and I will always love you."

"Thank you, Finn," she replied, taking his chin in her hands, "and I want to tell _you_ that our dreams are going to come true this year, whether you believe it or not. And I love you, and I will always love you."

"Awesome," he beamed, kissing her lips gently.

"Okay, let's do this!" Rachel squealed, clapping her hands.

"You got it, babe," he laughed.

Finn positioned himself on the sled at the top of the hill and motioned for Rachel to sit between his legs. He looked down at his watch and waited for midnight to approach.

"Okay," he said, "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

With that, they whizzed down the hill, screaming joyfully like two little kids on a snow day. Finn's arms held Rachel with a fierce grip as she leaned back into his chest, laughing wildly. They crash- landed with a thud, spraying snow all around them as they giggled hysterically in each others' arms.

"That. was. _amazing!_" Rachel squealed, "I can't remember when I've ever had so much fun in my life!"

Finn lay back in the snow, trying to catch his breath from laughing. Rachel smiled at the sight of him as she brushed the snow out of her hair. She climbed on top of him, resting her chin upon his chest as she gazed up at his lovely face.

"Happy New Year, Finn," she said warmly, stroking his frozen cheek.

Their lips met, cold and sweet, as they kissed tenderly in the moonlight. It was hard to imagine a more promising start to a new year.


End file.
